Lollipops & Chainsaws
by pumpkaboo
Summary: Ellis wakes up on his birthday to find his school has been overrun by zombies! Ellis is on a mission to find out what has caused the outbreak and get rid of all the zombies with the help of Nick, Coach, cola lollipops and his trusty chainsaw. EllisxNick. AU. Rated M for language, violence and just to be safe.


Ellis woke up ridiculously excited, for today was his birthday. Yes, that exciting day that happened once a year was here. And what was so exciting about today? His family would get to meet his boyfriend Nick tonight when they went back to Ellis' house for dinner that evening!

He got dressed into his comfy shorts and a singlet, ready for a long day of school. He grabbed his bag and grabbed some food before rushing to the door.

"Happy birthday El!" his mom called out. "See you tonight!"

"Okay! See ya ma!" he walked outside and got into his truck. He always drove his damn fine Ford to school. Also he usually overslept and missed the bus. Like today.

He couldn't wait to go to school and see his boyfriend. Today was gonna be so exciting!

He started the truck and drove down to the school.

He was surprised to see how quiet the school seemed today, and the first thing he thought was perhaps it was a pupil free day. Maybe there were no classes. But even though it was his birthday he knew he wouldn't be so lucky.

Then he saw _them_.

"Goddamn zombies!" he groaned. "I'm already runnin' late!" he opened his bag and grabbed out his trusty chainsaw. "Kill all sons a bitches!" he reinforced. He ran up to the first group, slashing his way through the small horde. "Damn they run fast" he murmured. "Gotta find Nick though."

He ran through the car park when the bus next to him opened the doors to reveal more zombies.

"You've got to be kiddin' me? It's my birthday! Give me a break!" he ran through the new horde, revving the chainsaw as he went.

Once they were all dead, for real, he continued to run through to the school looking for Nick, killing more wandering zombies and saving other pupils from them.

"Thanks Ellis!"

"No problems. Have you seen Nick?"

"Sorry man, nope."

"Dammit." He ran down the walkway and outside to the grassy area. It was also filled with zombies. "Gotta keep this up" he reassured himself. The sooner he found Nick the better.

"Help!"

Ellis looked around at a younger girl who was cornered by a few zombies. He ran over, cutting one through the middle, one up the middle, and decapitating the last. "Fuck, I so didn't sign up for this" he groaned.

"Wow, thanks!" the breathless girl said.

"That's okay, get to the front of the school, they are startin' to evac people."

"Thank you." She ran, a few other students joining her.

He ran back out to the car park. "Nick!" he spun around, looking for zombies. The area seemed pretty clear. He walked back towards the school, not seeing Nick when he was ambushed by a horde, falling onto his back. "Fuck!" he swore as he tried to knock back the zombies that were inches from his face. He started the chainsaw and managed to kill the ones that were practically on top of him. Once the rest were knocked back he got up and finished them off too.

"This could be the worst birthday yet" he sighed. He opened his cola flavored lollipop and ran back inside, lollipop safely in his mouth. The corridors were mostly empty, except a few zombies which he easily killed, before continuing his search for Nick.

He wasn't surrounded again until he was outside again. He felt one hit his back, tripping him up with the added weight of the chainsaw. He landed on his side, swinging the chainsaw around and managing to slice off a few limbs, but not before being swamped.

"Noo!" he cried out, feeling them attacking him. He managed to knock a few back, but all he could feel was more zombies all over him. "Argh, get off!" he pointlessly yelled. He managed to start the chainsaw until it got caught in the material of one of the zombies' shirts. "No way!" he yanked it back, ripping the shirt and the chainsaw sputtered, but began working again. "Yeah!" he started swinging through the horde, thinning them out when one got too close for comfort. "Shit!"

"No!"

Ellis looked around and saw Nick. "Careful!" he cried out.

A zombie jumped out from nowhere and bit Nick's arm.

"Oh god no!" Ellis paled immediately.

"Fuck" Nick groaned, falling back.

Ellis killed the last few zombies, mostly by punching them before slicing them, and made his way to Nick. "Shit, I gotta stop the bleeding. Shit, I gotta stop you from becomin' one o' them-"

"You are so fucking brave Ellis" Nick said, touching his face. "Shit, can't believe you killed them all. Fuck. Fuck, am I gonna… be one of them?"

"No, I have a way to stop it."


End file.
